


200 Follower Tumblr Drabble

by fuckyeahdeafandasexual



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi, Trans Character, Trans Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahdeafandasexual/pseuds/fuckyeahdeafandasexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200 Followers Tumblr Drabble: pairing/character + word</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ares3some + puppies

Just one dog. One. dog. That was all Beth had asked for. That was what she had agreed with. And letting Mark and Chris go to the animal shelter had been a mistake. A big one.

Originally, it had been only for Mark. A dog to help him cope with his PTSD. To keep him company when Beth and Chris were out working. But then Chris started being nostalgic, talking about the dog he had when he was a kid. How cool it would be to have a dog running through their house? The house that was officially Beth and Chris’ house. And Mark was the ‘best friend’ camping in the guest room all the time. With being his appartment been sold while he was ‘death’ and all that.

Her two lovers stood before her, with three puppies in their arms. The one in Mark arms was a black french bulldog with two white paws. Chris had two puppies: a corgi and a brown whippet.

Chris had at least the decency to look guilty. But Mark looked like he could draw the ‘You left me on Mars’ card any time soon. Beth sighed.

“Oh common, Beth. Please?” Mark asked and both he and Chris pulled their own goddamn puppy faces. Combined they were a force Beth couldn’t resist.

“Fine,” she sighed. Mark laughed like a kid on Christmass and Chris handed her the little corgi. The little puppy started immediately licking her face and Beth couldn’t help but smile. Okay. Fine. The puppies were cute.

“That one is Cosmo,” Mark grinned. “This is Triton and the cute whippet is Vega.”

Beth squinted her eyes.

“Please don’t tell me you already named the dogs.”

“Eh… yes?” Mark looked sheepish.

—-

Only Vega, Triton and Cosmo slept in bed with Beth that month.

Mark even didn’t dare to complain about his back hurting again. At least he had Chris this time to give him a massage.


	2. Ares3some + birthday

Mark was sitting on his rooftop garden, under the little weeping willow. The notes for his class he would be teaching this afternoon laid in his lap. Mark had them already memorized hours ago. He was just enjoying the view from his garden. He could see the people walking or running around on the ground.

Vega was sitting next to him. Sleeping like a good dog. She really helped him dealing with his panic attacks and. On Mars, there weren’t any dogs running into doors.

“Professor Watney?”

Mark almost falls from wooden bench he was laying on because Vega suddenly started barking. He couldn’t help the notes falling on the ground though.

A student was staying in the doorway. He vaguely recognized her as Carrie. (Or was it Callie? Maybe Cassie?) He knew she was smart but quiet girl. Never made trouble in his classes. Had a piercing through her septrum.  
Mark signed to Vega to stop barking and the whippet finally shutted up.  
Callie (or Cassie or Carrie) stood in the doorway, shy and doubtful eyeing Vega.

Mark just patted the dog’s back and smiled at the girl. She must be brave to come to his rooftop garden, and completely alone. None of his students (or colleague teachers) had ever dared to come upstairs. The only people who sometimes visited him when he was up here, were the Ares 3 crew(except for Martinez, who was now leading Ares 5 to Mars). Sometimes Mitch or Venkat too, but mostly it were Chris and Beth. Of course.

“I- ah- just wanted to tell you, sir, the others already left.”

Mark snapped out his thoughts. Wait? What? “Why?”

“Because class should have actually started half an hour ago? I saw you sitting here from below the building and I- I thought… well yeah… my mom baked these cookies and she wanted me to give them to you, sir.” The girl got a packet out of her bag and walked to him to give it to him. She had a shy smile on her face.

Vega started wagging her tail. Mark tried not to roll his eyes at the whippet. That dog could eat anything anytime. Mark sat on the bench and took the packet.

“Eh thank you, miss-?”

“Carrie, sir.” Mark mentally gave himself a high five, for at least having third of her name right and smiled back. But his face must have shown his confusion. Carrie blushed.

“It’s your birthday, today, right? I checked the Wikipedia page to be sure and it said Octobre 12th-”

No, forget the high five. Mark mentally kicked himself for forgetting his own fucking birthday. Goddamnit. He groaned. First his class and now his birthday. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Carrie stopped talking and looked at him with a sympathizing look. Vega was still wagging his tail and looking at the cookies.

Mark made room on the bench for Carrie and leaned with his back against the trunk of the weeping willow. He opened the packet and put a cookie in his mouth. It was an oat flake cookie. He actually liked it and ate another one. The third one was for Vega, so the whippet would stop begging. Then he offered one to Carrie and she took it, smiling.

They worked their way together through the cookies till Mark remembered to save some for Chris and Beth.

Sometimes they sat in silence, sometimes they talked. They talked about all kind of things. From sci-fi books to politics. All kind of things. Except Mars.

Carrie did not ask one single question involving his time on Mars. Mark kinda wanted to keep her and take her home with him, for like forever? Maybe he could ask Chris and Beth if they all could adopt her together. Not that Mark had romantic feelings towards her, but she was just such a cute cinnamon roll.

He had told her about his relationship with Chris and Beth. She thought it was nice. And then told him about her own girlfriend and boyfriend. Who were dating her. Who were dating each other. Mark couldn’t stop laughing for fifteen minutes straight.

It started getting dark. Mark got the cute paper lanterns out he got from Chris and put them in the weeping willow. They were watching the stars and pointing out as many constellations as they could, when Mark’s phone stared ringing. It was Beth. When he would be coming home for dinner?

“Can we have pizza instead, on the rooftop garden?” he asked her. He knew he was gonna pay for it later. Knowing Chris and Beth and the others, they already had something nice planned. Nice but boring. Like dinner in a fancy restaurant. Who wanted dinner in a fancy restaurant when they could have pizza on a rooftop garden? Not Mark for sure.

After some arguing, (he may or may not have pulled the Mars card.) Beth finally agreed to Mark’s plans. Mark whooped and Carrie helped him to get chopped wood from the garden house to make a little fire.

Finally the Ares 3 crew arrived. Cosmo, Triton started sniffling at Carrie. She only pushed them away, laughing, when Triton started licking her face. Mitch and Venkat came too. And Annie and Mindy and Rich. Sanders passed by to congratulate Mark. Martinez had sent a mail that Lewis read out aloud.  
There was a lot of pizza. Mark presumed that NASA was actually paying for it but couldn’t care less.

Today was a good day. He might have forgotten his class and his birthday, but he had made a new best friend and all his friends were enjoying pizza on his rooftop garden. He had his head in Chris’ lap and their dogs were sleeping next to him.

Mars was far far away. Everything was okay. Today was a good day.


	3. Steve/Sam + safe

Sam woke up in the middle of the night because someone was trashing in the bedsheets next to him. It was Steve. Steve having a nightmare. Sam knew better than to reach out to wake him up. Like most soldiers, Steve could react violently when he was woken up from a nightmare.  
Most nights Steve dreamed about Bucky. Sometimes about Peggy, too. And Sam. Sometimes about the war. About suddenly becoming a skinny sick guy again.  
Sam whistled. It was the sign they had agreed to wake each other up from a nightmare. Steve woke indeed up, with a startled gasp. Tears tracked on his cheeks. He curled up in Sam’s arms when Sam reached out to him. Sobbed in his shirt.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Sam whispered, “You’re safe. You’re safe here with me.”


	4. Stucky + snowflake

It’s snowing. Snowing in New York. And not just a bit. There’s already a huge layer of snow on the roof of the Tower. They could do a snow fight tomorrow with everybody on the roof, there’s more than enough.

The snow is cold, yes, but it isn’t triggering. It’s weird and fluffy. But it doesn’t remind of the ice HYDRA kept him in. It’s different.

So Bucky just sits in the snow, on the roof of the Avenger’s Tower, staring at the skycrapers that are surrounding him.

It’s already past midnight. Bucky couldn’t sleep after the usual nightmares so he came up to watch the snowflakes falling out of the sky. Thinking about before. Before when he and a skinny Steve had snowball fights in the streets.

He heard someone moving behind him. It was Steve. With two chocolate mugs in his hands. So they just sat in silence, enjoying the snowstorm that was startling New York.

Their fingers intertwined as a promise to never let go anymore. Never.


	5. Winterhawk + relapse

Clint slowly opened his eyes. There were lights. His head hurt. Someone must have knocked him out. And not softly.

He was strapped down on a bed in the Avenger medbay, in the Tower. Bucky was sitting in a chair next to his bed, asleep. Still in his uniform. There was blood on it. Clint wondered if it was his or Bucky’s.

There had been schoolbus with kids. Merely toddlers. Twenty-seven toddlers. Not older than six. (Nathaniel was now five.)

And two terrorists with suicide bombs who demanded money.

It had been chaos. The Avengers had been called in. Even when nobody knew for sure why. Maybe so they could say to the kids: “Keep calm, kiddos. Captain America is coming to save you. Everything will be okay.”

In the end, nothing was okay.

The terrorists had been killed with a bullet through their head each. At the same time.

The kids started to run out of the bus.

The first one was a black girl in a green dress.

The second a boy with ginger hair.

The third another girl, but with blond hair this time.

Steve, with his shield in hand, started running to the bus, to the kids. There had been four meters between him and the first girl.

And then the explosion happened. One of the terrorists must have been not completely dead and pushed the button.

Fire. Screaming. Fear. Smoke. Chaos.

Clint didn’t remember anything anymore after that. Everything was just red. Red. Red.

He had lost control. He had let the beast in himself let go. He had turned back to his only coping mechanic he knew when he was much younger.

Because it could have been Nathaniel.

It could have been anyone’s kid.

He felt disgusted with himself. Dirty. Like he couldn’t believe this had actually happened. But it had.

Dissapointed.

Years and years of effort were all gone. Back at the bottom.

Bucky was awake now. He was looking at Clint with a stare Clint didn’t understand.

“Steve?” Clint asked, realizing he couldn’t hear his own voice. Somebody had token his hearing aids out.

Bucky reached in the small pocket he had in vest, specially designed to keep Clint’s hearing aids safe. He came to sit on the bed to remove the straps and put the hearing aids in Clint’s ears. After making sure the hearing aids were working and Clint could hear him, Bucky started talking: “Steve is safe,” he said, “shaken and heavy burns on his uniform. But the shield kept him safe. He’s okay.”

“Did one of them came -”

“No,” Bucky said abruptly. 

Clint felt like crying. But there were already tears leaking down his face. Bucky hushed and stroke his hair while Clint hided his face in Bucky’s shoulder.

He would have to call Laura and warn her to not let the kids, and especially Nathaniel, watch the news. They had divorced several years ago, but he loved her, in a brotherly way. He loved his kids more than anything. They had accepted Bucky so easily. Even before, he and Clint were actually a couple, they had called him teasingly ‘dad’.

And now two bastards had blown up a schoolbus with twenty-seven kids not older than six years. So many parents who lost their children. Brothers and sisters who lost their sibling.

Nothing was okay. Clint didn’t know if it ever was gonna be.

He didn’t remember falling asleep in Bucky’s arms. He only remembered those three kids, running to their freedom. To their families. To their homes.

They were never gonna go home anymore.


	6. Winterhawk + dragons

Of course Clint would be purple.

Bucky doesn’t know whether he should be angry or scared. Or maybe both. Probably both.

He had been following the mission over the comms at the Facility, seeing as he wasn’t cleared for any duty yet. Let alone Avenger duty. And now the team was back at the Avenger Facility and Clint. Was. A. Motherfucking. Purple. Dragon.

Bucky wanted to scream.

That goddamn idiot.

The Avengers, except for Steve and Natasha, had fled the scene and gone to their respective rooms to clean up.

Tony had already ordered pizza. Lot’s of pizza, now there was a dragon to be fed too.

Lucky stood next to Bucky, wiggling his tail and looking curiously at the purple thing that sat before them.

Thing. Dragon.

Fucking magic.

Fucking Asgardian Sorceress.

Clint made some noise. A low grumbling that came from his belly. And went to lay on the grass.

Bucky gave up. He sighed and walked up to Clint. He sat next to his head, leaning against his neck and started to softly stroke the purple scales. Lucky went to lay next Bucky and Clint and fell promptly asleep.

Clint grumbled again. It was actually a nice sound.


	7. Winterhawk + cat burglar

Clint adjusted the night guard costume he had stolen from the guard he had knocked down and sedated. Everything was going according to plan. Entering the museum through the fire escape on the roof had been easy and there wasn’t that much security around. It were mostly camera’s and laser grids protecting the paintings and sculptures. The laser grids were connected to a seperate alarm system. He had already turned the cameras off. Everything was going smoothly.

That was untill Clint reached the gallery where the art piece was - it was a little sculpture protected by laser grids and glass.

There was already someone making his way through the red laser grids. The guy had a metal arm and long brown hair. The guy weaved his way through the lasers like a cat. He was really flexible, bending his limbs and body in almost imossible positions. It made Clint’s thoughts wander. His pants started feeling tight.

The guy (Clint had dubbed him ‘Kitty’ in his head) made it to the end and started lifting the glass cover from the sculpture. That was the moment that Clint understood it was time for action and got to the control panel of the laser grids next to him. He pushed in the code (the code he had stolen together with the guard clothes) to shut the lasers off. He turned just in time to see Kitty’s face. It was hilarious. Or it was the creepiest murder face Clint had ever seen. His pants even felt tighter.

Kitty kept staring with his murder face at Clint while Clint was walking through the gallery. The metal arm shined threathingly. Clint tried not to imagine all the things Kitty could do to him with it.

When Clint reached the sculpture (and Kitty) he grinned to the guy.

“We divide the money and I buy you a coffee?”

“You think that is actually enough reward for the stuff you let me do?” The guy nearly grows but Clint could only like it.

“Coffee and pizza?” Clint offers. Kitty contemplated for a moment and then nods.

He stucks out his hand (the flesh one, Clint is almost dissapointed) and mumbles “Bucky. Bucky Barnes.”

“Clint,” He smiles back, “The Amazing Hawkeye.” Not-Kitty Bucky lightly smiles.

And then they hear sounds from another gallery, some guard nights running around. They have finnally discovered the security breach.

“Common,” Bucky says, taking the little sculpture in his arms and starting to move away, “I know a short way out.”

“Okay,” Clint says. And because he can’t help it he adds flirtely, “Your hotel room or mine?”


	8. Claura + summer

Clint doesn’t like summer. Never has.

Back in the days, when people still called him Clio, it meaned frilly pink or white dresses.

Now, people are calling him Clint, and it means tank tops. Being shirtless. Swimming trunks.

The kids don’t care. Laura doesn’t care. About the scars on his chest and that there is something ‘missing’ between his legs.

(Because there’s nothing missing. He will always be their father. Her husband. Biology doesn’t change that.)

But it’s summer. And the Avengers are doing a water gun fight. Everybody looks like wet dogs. The guys have put their shirts off, mostly running around in just swimming trunks. Natasha and Wanda are wearing combatlike bikini’s. They seem comfortable.

(Someone made those swimming clothing with their emoij faces all over it. Clint likes them too, but it’s not like they hide anything.)

And meanwhile, he’s just hiding in the kitchen. Making ice lollies for the team. He experiments with as many flavours as he can. As long as he doesn’t has to go outside and participate in the water fight.

He doesn’t want to get wet and put his shirt off. Or show his swimming trunks he’s wearing under his shorts.

Clint hates summer. There’s never enough clothing to hide himself in.


End file.
